Microcircuit modules of this description, especially with so-called thick conductive layers, are usually disposed on printed-circuit plates whose conductive network must be linked with the pattern of the chip through suitable terminals engaging the chip both mechanically and galvanically. To satisfy the requirements for a firm mechanical attachment and good electrical contact, it has heretofore been the practice to encase the chip along with a set of associated tongues, stamped from a metallic strip, in a hardenable plastic mass forming a block from which the ends of the tongues project laterally, after hardening of the mass, for completing the external connections. The uncoated side of the chip is flush with the bottom of the plastic block and is therefore exposed, this bottom side being placed on the printed-circuit carrier or base which must be provided with holes or recesses for terminal pins to be soldered to these tongues.
This conventional technique has the drawback that the tongues must be soldered to the chip conductors prior to encasement, with the result that these soldered connections may be detrimentally affected by the hot plastic material subsequently cast therearound. Also, precise alignment of the tongue positions with the locations of the terminal pins in the base is necessary. Furthermore, if a chip is also provided with a conductive coating on all or part of its underside, a conductive connection to that underside from any of the terminals cannot be conveniently made. Thus, the procedure just described is suitable mainly for mass-produced circuit components but is not very practical for the manufacture of individual units or small series.